<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The purity of innocence by Constellalune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192850">The purity of innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune'>Constellalune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lauki week 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first chapter is short i know, its based on a fanart, theyre smolll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:23:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional- Children<br/>.<br/>.<br/>pls dont ask what tf the title is. I'll probably change it when I think of sth better lmao.<br/>anywayyy, chapter one is based on a fanart by @kymscoffeemugs in instagram. She draws literally the cutest fanart ever so please do check her page out&lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair &amp; Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lauki week 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The purity of innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk how many chapters there will be but im planning on writing more, but idk when ill post it lmaoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kieran stands outside <em>Ardhalis Middle School,</em> waiting until his friend comes out. He doesn’t go to school because when you are grown and raised up in a place such as Grey chapel, you don’t have the privilege to even attend a school, so instead, his mother teaches him, but mostly, his best friend, or at least, that’s what he considered her to be to him, Lauren, would every day when she comes back from school, even though she was two years younger. </p><p>Unfortunately, her best friend, Dylan Rosenthal, had passed about a two weeks ago, and she hadn’t been the same again. She claimed she needed space but he knew there were moments she wanted to talk to him, but she was only trying to act ‘adult’, because she had heard her mother always say she needs ‘time’ whenever she goes through some sort of hardship. </p><p>So today, he waits outside for her, wearing a body fitting, black shirt, with a beige coat, the only good one he owned, given by Lauren for his birthday. Honestly, she was his only friend. He did speak and play with the others, but he was especially fond of the twelve-year-old red head. She was the only one from a high class who had treated him nicely. </p><p>The bell rings and Kieran stand up straight from his former position of leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes dart around as he looks for Lauren. He had brought her coat just in case because he knew she hadn’t taken in that day. </p><p>Finally, his eyes land on the pretty little girl in a long-sleeved black t shirt and dark blue trousers, hugging herself because of the cold. He mentally notes down to remind her every day to take it with her. </p><p><em>She looks sad.</em> He thinks. </p><p>His heart hurts looking at his friend and he makes his mind up that today, he would make her feel better. Kieran breaks into a sprint and runs towards her, calling out her name, “Lauren!” </p><p>Lauren’s head snaps towards his way, still hugging herself and cocking her head in confusion as she looks at him, “Kieran? What are you doing here?” </p><p>He pants as he hands over her coat, “Thought you may need this.” </p><p>“Oh.” She smiles, “Thank you.” </p><p>Nodding, he watches as she struggles with her coat, arms stretched out, fumbling with her sleeves. And then, he realizes the opportunity. She hadn’t let him hug her in a while because she’s always ‘fine’ and she didn’t need him, apparently. </p><p>Kieran grins slyly and she raises an eyebrow at him, perplexed. He bends down and she looks at him from between the hole her two arms made, and still confused, she begins to question him but he manages to fit himself in her arms, raising his arms up as if in victory and grinning widely, “Yay! I did it!” </p><p>He wraps his arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug and she stays frozen for her a while, her hands still out stretched, and finally she understands what happened, and giggles wrapping her arms around him, “You’re so silly, Kier. Why did you do that?” </p><p>Kieran pulls away ever so slightly, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes, “Welllll.. it may have to do with the fact that you literally <em>never</em> accept my hugs every time I ask you if you want one.” </p><p>“Hm. You aren’t wrong.” Lauren laughs and pushes him slightly, “It’s still silly, Kieran, I can’t believe you did that.” </p><p>She is a lot shorter than him and incredibly tiny in his arms, so she has to reach out to him as if he were a tower, to squeeze his cheeks until they run red and he cries in pain, “That hurts!” </p><p>Lauren laughs, “Oh, but your cheeks are so very pinch-able. It’s sort of like a stress reliever for me.” </p><p>“Awfully big words for a twelve-year-old.” He smiles and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“You’re only two years older! Stop pretending like you’re ten years older!” She says and pinches his <em>nose</em> this time and he groans while she laughs, “I’m sorry, it’s just funny.” </p><p>Kieran finally pulls away and smiles, “It’s nice to see you laugh again, Lauren.”
</p><p>Almost immediately, her smile drops slightly, and she looks away, “Well. I suppose. I should- I should get home now-“</p><p>“Nuh uh.” He shakes his head, “<em>Today</em> you are mine.” </p><p>He pulls her away and drags her to the playground, hoping at least today, she would learn to see that she can be okay without him, and that <em>he</em> will be the one to help her move on. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, i hope you liked that lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>